Cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, wireless communication devices, handheld gaming devices, and other wireless, portable, and/or handheld devices are widely used by millions of individuals, of all ages, for making telephone calls, for sending and/or receiving text messages, SMS messages, or e-mail messages, for taking pictures, for recording information, for playing games, and for any number of a wide variety of activities. Many of these uses and activities occur while individual users are walking, jogging, running, driving, or when otherwise moving or while on-the-go, and can cause major distractions which can result in these users walking into or otherwise colliding with objects such as telephone poles, street signs, mailboxes, parked or moving vehicles or other individuals, or other fixed or moving objects.
As a result, distracted use of cellular telephones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, wireless communication devices, handheld gaming devices, and other wireless, portable, and/or handheld devices, pose a hazard to those individuals who engage in these distracted activities as well as any other individuals who may be involved in any mishaps resulting therefrom.